Starbase 11 personnel
The following personnel who were stationed or visiting Starbase 11 in the early 2267. ( ) Named personnel ;Stationed personnel: * Samuel T. Cogley * Chief Humbolt * Commodore José I. Mendez * Miss Piper * Lieutenant Areel Shaw * Commodore Stone (Portmaster) ;Visiting personnel: * Nensi Chandra * Corrigan * Jame Finney * Krasnovsky * Lindstrom * Timothy Unnamed personnel Bar patron #1 This male operations division officer of the with the rank of lieutenant commander visited the lounge of Starbase 11 in 2267. James T. Kirk nearly collided with this officer as he was leaving the lounge, prior to his court martial. ( ) , it is unclear if he was actually an Enterprise crewmember, since other officers in the lounge who were not members of Enterprise – such as Timothy and Mike – also wore the Enterprise insignia.}} Bar patron #2 This male command division crewman was drinking in the lounge of Starbase 11 in 2267, when Kirk and McCoy visited it. ( ) Bar patron #3 This male operations division lieutenant commander was drinking in the lounge of Starbase 11 in 2267, when Kirk and McCoy visited it. ( ) Bar patron #4 This male sciences division crewman was drinking in the lounge of Starbase 11 in 2267, when Kirk and McCoy visited it. ( ) Bar patron #5 This male sciences division lieutenant was drinking in the lounge of Starbase 11 in 2267, when Kirk and McCoy visited it. ( ) Bar patron #6 This male sciences division commander was drinking in the lounge of Starbase 11 in 2267, when Kirk and McCoy visited it. ( ) Bar patron #7 This male command division crewman was drinking in the lounge of Starbase 11 in 2267, when Kirk and McCoy visited it. ( ) Bar patron #8 This male command division crewman was drinking in the lounge of Starbase 11 in 2267, when Kirk and McCoy visited it. ( ) Bar patron #9 This male sciences division lieutenant was drinking in the lounge of Starbase 11 in 2267, when Kirk and McCoy visited it. ( ) Bartender The bartender was serving drinks to the patrons in the lounge of Starbase 11, when Kirk and McCoy visited it in 2267. ( ) Computer technician This unnamed technician worked with Chief Humbolt in the computer center on Starbase 11. He was assaulted and incapacitated by Spock, who was on a mission to kidnap Captain Pike by forging communications to the . ( ) Court recorder This operations division lieutenant served as court recorder during the trial of Captain James Kirk, both on Starbase 11 and on board the Enterprise. He was also present earlier in the bar, along with the board officers of the court. ( ) Doctor This unnamed doctor was standing outside Mendez' office when McCoy entered to speak with Kirk. ( ) Female bar patron This female operations division crewman was drinking and socializing at the lounge in Starbase 11, when Kirk and McCoy visited it, in 2267. ( ) Mendez' secretary This unnamed secretary was a command division lieutenant who sat at a desk outside of Commodore José I. Mendez' office. She stood to attention when Mendez, Kirk, Spock and McCoy left to visit Fleet Captain Christopher Pike. ( ) Officer on the mall This unnamed officer was a science division lieutenant who was on the mall, speaking with Hadley, standing behind Miss Piper while she awaited the arrival of Kirk, Spock and McCoy. ( ) Orderly This unnamed orderly was passing through the corridors of the intensive care ward on Starbase 11 when Mendez, Kirk, Spock and McCoy approached Pike's room. ( ) Patient and assistant This unnamed patient was assisted by an operations division officer through the corridors of the intensive care ward on Starbase 11 when Mendez, Kirk, Spock and McCoy approached Pike's room. ( ) Waitress This waitress was serving drinks to the patrons in the lounge, when Kirk and McCoy visited it in 2267. ( ) Various personnel Several Starfleet officers were on the grounds of Starbase 11 when Captain James T. Kirk, Commander Spock and Doctor Leonard McCoy beamed down to the planet in 2267. ( ) de:Personal der Sternenbasis 11 Category:Unnamed Starfleet personnel Category:Unnamed Humans